scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
J.B. Eagle's Channel
List of the Movies # Alex (Shrek) # Sylvester and Tweety the Movie # Alvinladdin # Kung Fu Shark # The Animal Book # Finding Alvin # Toon Age # The Little Hero Girl # Arlo the Red Nose Dinosaur # The Toon Movie # Beauty and the Dragon # The Guardian King # The OhBob BoovPants Movie # Toons (Cars) # Toon Age: The Meltdown # Oh Pan # The Lemur's New Groove # The Black Cauldron (J.B. Eagle Style) # Cartoon Story # Mammy the Mammoth # Oh Hood # SpongeBob and the Beanstalk # Toons, Inc. # Elsa White and the Seven Friends # Toon Age: Dawn of the Animals # Madgascar (J.B. Eagle Style) # Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) # Sing (Toon Style) # Cartoon Story 2 (J.B. Eagle Style) # Monster House (Toon Style) List of TV Shows Spoofs # Little Einsteins (JB Eagle Style) # Family Guy (J.B. Eagle Style) # The Powerpuff Chipettes # The Sylvester and Tweety Show # The Sylvester & Tweety Show # Sylvester and Tweety Tales # Sylvester and Tweety Comedy Show # Sylvester and Tweety Kids # Thunder and Tiago Kids # Mike and Sulley # Alvin the Chipmunk and Friends # The Powerpuff Chipettes # Manny (Bernard Bear) # Kung Fu Shark Legends of Awsomeness # Horton, Master Detective # Foster’s Home Imaginary Friends (J.B. Eagle Style) # The Guardian Guard # The Backyardigans (J.B. Eagle Style) # Vlad Little Bird (Monk Little Dog) # Tim And Vanellope (Charlie And Lola) # My Little Fairy: Friendship is Magic # Joy's Clues # The Diego (or Goofy) & Tiago Mysteries # Oh & Friends # The Cartoons (The Muppets) # Barry B. Benson's Toon Tails # Rat Dodgers # The Mumble the Penguin Show # Toon Marooned (Justin Bonesteel Style) # The Looney Tunes Show (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Oh the Builder # OhBob BoovPants # Bolt Mania # Legend of The Three Caballeros (J.B. Eagle Style) # Penny & Sylvester: The Series # Tim (Caillou) # Lucy Gru Lovi! # Gene & Sherman # The Secret Saturdays (J.B. Eagle Style) # Jack Frost of Star Command # Penny the First # Teen Tians Go! (Toon Style) # The Dory Show # Toons (Rugrats) List of the Upcoming Movies # Wreck-It Manny # The Nightmare Before Christmas (J.B. Eagle Style) # Over The Toon Hedge # Alex: The Movie # Up (J.B. Style) # Sulley and Mike Hears a Who! # 101 Cats # The Guardian King 2: Jack's Pride # Animals vs. Peacocks # Cartoon Story 3 # Toons 2 (Cars 2) # The Toon Missing Link # Toon Age: Continental Drift # Madagscar Escape 2 Africa (J.B. Eagle Style) # Hotel Transylvania 2 (J.B. Eagle Style) # Barnyard (J.B. Eagle Style) # The Polar Express (Toon Style) # The Little Hero Girl 2: Return to the Sea # Tim And The Giant Peach # The Croods (Animal Style) # The Angry Toons Movie # Boov Tale # Brave (Justin Bonesteel Style) # The Incredibles (Toon Style) # Alex of the North # The Star (J.B. Eagle Style) # Open Season (J.B. Eagle Style) # Horton (Ferdinand) # The Cartoon Movie (The Emoji Movie) # The Nut Job (J.B. Eagle Style) # The Toon Bully # Toonz # Nemo (Bambi) # Dash Parr And The Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day # Jack Frost of Star Command: The Adventure Begins # Star Wars (J.B. Eagle Style) # Animals United (J.B. Eagle Style) # Open Season 2 (J.B. Eagle Style) # Toons 3 (Cars 3) # Sherman The Movie # Tim's Island (Impy's Island) # Jackcules # The Ugly Humans And Me: A Chistmas Casper # Space Jam (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Cartoon Treasure Island # Alvin and Company # Surf’s Up (J.B. Eagle Style) # Rats Don't Dance # The Cartoons (2011) # Cartoons Most Wanted # Stefano Sea Lion # The Mask (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Hova's Web (2006) # Alex: A Tail of Two Lions # Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Dumbo) # Toons (Trolls) # Happy Feet (Justin Bonesteel Style) # How the Elephant Stole Christmas # The Cartoons' Wizard of Oz # Tim's Wonderland (Impy's Wonderland) # Brittany Miller (Tinker Bell) # Alex 2 (Shrek 2) # An Toon Tail # An Toon Tail 2: Barry B. Benson Goes West # An Toon Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island # An Toon Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster # The Peanuts Movie (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Flik (Khumba) # The Ogre in the Hat # Feline Run # Alex the Third # The Secret of NIMH (J.B. Eagle Style) # Oh (Rango) # Walking with Animals # The Powerpuff Chipettes Movie # Pinga (Ponyo) # The Rabbit Princess # My Little Fairy: The Movie # Kung Fu Shark 3 # Once Upon a Toon # The Pebble and the Sea Lion # Alvin and the Magic City # Alvin's Lion # Flushed Away (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Joy (Moana) # The Three Caballeros (J.B Eagle Style) # Oh At The Wedding Party # The Refatos (J.B. Eagle Style) # The Cartoon Movie: Get Down # Mr. Covi's Wonder Emporium # SeeFood (J.B. Eagle Style) # Zizt (Casper) # My Friend Manny # The Ugly Humans And Me! A Christmas Casper # The Backyardigans (J.B. Eagle Style) International Super Spy # Birds of Madagascar # Manny Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Manny 2 # Alvin, Oh and Sylvester: The Three Musketeers # Norman and the Two Strings # Looney Tunes: Back Into Action (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Home (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Isle of Animals # Joy's Big Musical Movie # Boov Little # Penny & Sylvester # Sherman and the Chocolate Factory # Hocus Pocus (Animal Style) # Meet the Robinsons (J.B. Eagle Style) # Rats Don't Dance # Marty Jones # Teen Titans Go! To the Movie (Toon Style) # Toons University # Open Season 3 (J.B. Eagle Style) # The Vikingness and the Boov # Ratatouille (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Alex Forever After # Moanahontas # The Pagemaster (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Animals (Robots) # Tiago's High-Flying Adventure # Inside Out (Justin Bonesteel Style) # The Good Cat # Toontopia # Oh's Great Adventure: The Movie # We're Back! A Toon's Story # A Toon's Life # Bunnymund in Boots # The Guardian King 1½ # Thundernocchio # Alvin & Brittany: Sealed with a Kiss # The Little Hero Girl: GoGo's Begining # Stefano-Doo # Stefano-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed # Planet 51 (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Wonder Park (J.B. Eagle Style) # The Wild (Justin Bonesteel Style) # O-H # Happy Feet Two (Justin Bonesteel Style) # Alvin & Brittany (Gnomeo & Juliet) # Cartoons (Planes) # Beauty and the Dragon: The Enchanted Christmas # GoGostasia # Sven the Magnificent # The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame # Free Rats # The Aliens (The Smurfs) # The Aliens 2 (The Smurfs 2) # Toons: The Lost Village # The Cartoon Movie (The Muppet Movie) # Violetlan # Oh and the Knights of Valour # Smek (Megamind) # A Foghorn Leghorn Movie # An Extremely Foghorn Leghorn Movie # The Cartoons Christmas Carol # The Trumpet of the Boov # Open Season: Scared Silly (J.B. Eagle Style) # Bugs Bunny (Balto) # Bugs Bunny 2: Rabbit Quest (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) # Bugs Bunny 3: Wings of Change (Balto 3: Wings of Change) # The Gene & Sherman Movie # Dash Parr And The Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day # Manny Returns # Manny's Winter Wonderland # Grease (J.B. Eagle Style) # Grease 2 (J.B. Eagle Style) # Titanic (J.B. Eagle Style) # Transformers (J.B. Eagle Style) # Hova's Web 2: Alex's Great Adventure # The Road to El Dorado (J.B. Eagle Style) # Iridessa and the Buck # The Toons Movie (The Rugrats Movie) # Toons in Paris: The Movie # Toons Go Wild! # The Many Adventures of Scooby-Doo the Dog Gallery alex__shrek__by_animationfan2014-d9mu71n.jpg sylvester_and_tweety__the_movie_by_animationfan2014-d9r7qjq.jpg alvinladdin_by_animationfan2014-d9ucdse.jpg kung_fu_shark_by_animationfan2014-d9w5b53.jpg the_animal_book_by_animationfan2014-d9z5vx7.jpg finding_alvin_by_animationfan2014-da7kf24.jpg toon_age_by_animationfan2014-dahkrye.jpg the_little_hero_girl_by_animationfan2014-dan5pxs.jpg arlo_the_red_nosed_dinosaur_by_animationfan2014-daqt2sv.jpg the_toon_movie_by_animationfan2014-daxssye.jpg beauty_and_the_dragon_by_animationfan2014-db2pkuu.jpg the_guardian_king_by_animationfan2014-db6cc4s.jpg the_ohbob_boovpants_movie_by_animationfan2014-db92yo9.jpg toons_by_animationfan2014-dbbd67y.jpg toon_age__the_meltdown_by_animationfan2014-dbf43zt.jpg oh_pan_by_animationfan2014-dbir8jt.jpg the_lemur_s_new_groove_by_animationfan2014-dbm0nxx.jpg the_black_cauldron_by_animationfan2014-dbp4txq.jpg cartoon_story_by_animationfan2014-dbshdwk.jpg manny_the_mammoth_by_animationfan2014-dbvh3im.jpg oh_hood_by_animationfan2014-dbymyhm.jpg spongebob_and_the_beanstalk_by_animationfan2014-dc1xd6a.jpg toons__inc__by_animationfan2014-dc4leq3.png elsa_white_and_the_seven_friends_by_animationfan2014-dc7r2xb.jpg toon age dawn of the animals by animationfan2014-dcaf0wc.jpg madagascar_by_animationfan2014-dcda8qr.jpg hotel_transylvania_by_animationfan2014-dcg4pyp.jpg sing__toon_style__by_animationfan2014-dciw73h.jpg cartoon_story_2_by_animationfan2014-dclss2b.jpg monster_house_by_animationfan2014-dco9oa9.jpg Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Channels